The Sword King
by XvDead5oapvX
Summary: *This is not a crossover or fanfic, this is original. I did get inspiration from anime like Sword Art Online and Fullmetal Alchemist but the rest is my mind.* Xerus Auron has always been a mystery to people. Incredibly intelligent, strong, independent, wise, happy, and progressive. His origin is unknown, but he lives only to protect people and the ones close to him as a Justicar.
1. Chapter 1 - The Justicar

He woke up, covered in a cold sweat. He jolted upright with his hands in his long black hair, breathing heavily. The nightmares are still coming to him, no matter how much he tries to suppress them. He sat there staring at the wall trying to calm his mind down. "I am pathetic, I still dwell on the past." He got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water refreshed him, the sweat washing off his body and the rejuvenating water made him chuckle. "Just remember the promise, I will never let her get hurt ever again. Be stronger and don't stop growing stronger." He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with a towel on his waist.

He walked to his nightstand to check his phone, a text message from Kairi, his friend since childhood. He opened the message while drying his hair, it read: "Xerus wake up! You promised me a movie last week for my birthday remember? I hope you didn't forget! I think we should watch that one romance movie with the soldier and the childhood friend. When should I come over?" Xerus gets a surprised look on his face and blurts aloud, with his hand covering his face,"shit I forgot about the movies! Good thing she reminded me". Xerus puts on his jeans and holsters his M&P 15 compact on his right side. He puts on a black button down shirt that clung to his body and rolled his sleeves right below his elbow. He then grabs his sword which leans on his wall right beside his bedroom door.

The blade was a longsword that thinned to an inward curve to the middle and widened to the tip. The black blade was as long as his whole arm and the handle was covered in a black cloth covering. The guard was a gilded platinum with an empty shield-shaped hole in the middle. There was a chain that came out of the bottom with a sheet of silver that was shaped like a heart. Xerus crafted the blade by himself when he was 12 years old, he taught himself the technique from books that he found at the local bookstores, he taught himself all of his sword and gun training and became a master of his own techniques by the time he was 16, a year later and he still trains nonstop.

He grabs his coat from his door handle. The coat went down below the back of his knee in length, was jet black, and had an emblem on the back. The emblem was a shield with wings with a space in the middle that was shaped like a heart. The coat was hooded and the hood was lined with white fur. He put his coat on and walked out the door.

The morning sun shined brightly and made the grass glow its bright green tint. Xerus began his walk to his spot where he trained daily. He texted Kairi on his walk and he told her, "sorry I just woke up, and of course I didn't forget the movies. Come over at 7pm i'll make you dinner before we go. I'm going to go to my usual spot for a couple of hours i'll text you when I'm done ~Xerus".

Xerus arrived at his spot. It had a small waterfall that ran a creek about a mile long across the country next door to his town. The spot was a forest a mile west from his place in town, secluded from the noise and people. Nobody really went there which makes the place perfect for where he trained. The trees were tall and healthy with bright green leaves. It's hard not to be clear of mind when being in this soothing environment.

Xerus closed his eyes and gripped the hilt of his blade. "There is no way I will fail anyone again, Kairi. Especially you".


	2. Chapter 2- The Gamble part 1

Xerus took off his coat and shirt and walked to the waterfall. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, taking in the exquisite silence that he desired, the beauty of his surroundings. The waterfall flowed and crashed down to the Earth with such elegance and grace. He sat next to the waterfall and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling in a zen meditation. His sword was set next to him and his sidearm still on his belt, readied for his day of training.

Xerus stood up and grabbed his sword. The sword had leather straps securing the blade to a sling that could be slinged on his back or side. He swiped the blade out of its secure straps. The sun gleamed and shined onto the swordsman and his tool, as Xerus readies himself to begin his training. Xerus dashes to the forest in front of him, and slices the tree that stood in front of him in three swift blade movements. The mighty tree fell in front of Xerus, with no damage to him nor his crafted blade. Xerus began dashing to each tree in front of him, cutting and slashing through the mighty forest of trees. Overwhelming with adrenaline, Xerus started moving faster, not hesitating in his movement. Xerus grit his teeth and yelled in anger, his blade now striking with his strength. Trees were now starting to explode from the force of his blade and propelling in momentum from his strength. Xerus was no longer focusing on his training but he dwelled on his insecurity and was being eaten away of the fear that he will fail because of his weakness.

He stops moving and positions himself in front of an immense tree. The tree was the biggest tree of the forest, a strong core and deep roots. He looks up at the leaves of the tree and his angry expression softened, the leaves of the tree were wilting. The mighty tree stood its ground, with its wilting leaves dropping to Earth. Xerus stabbed his sword into the ground at sat in front of the tree, out of breath. He picked up a leaf and stared at it, holding it in his hand. "Even the mightiest have a weakness," said Xerus catching his breath.

Xerus stood up and pulled his sword out of the earth and walked to the waterfall with the back of the blade resting on his shoulder. He reached the waterfall and got water from the stream and washed his face and splashed water onto his body. The rejuvenating water from the waterfall was relaxing and gave him a refreshing feeling through his body. He sat down and closed his eyes, relaxing himself and cooling down from his adrenaline fueled rage from earlier. No matter how much he tries he cannot shake the negative feeling and insecurity.

A steady clapping was heard from the woods, and the clapping was followed by a man. The man was well dressed in a clean black suit completed with a cane. Xerus smirked and stood up putting on his shirt and jacket. "That was a truly impeccable performance, indeed! Never have I seen such elegance and ferocity, especially from a master at such a young age." The man complimented Xerus. Xerus gave a silent chuckle, "such kind words from a mysterious man, thank you". The man put his hands in his pockets and walked closer to Xerus, "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Justicar, Xerus." Xerus in pure surprise unholsters his sidearm and points it at the mysterious man, "i'm done playing games, who are you?" The man puts his hands in the air, "guns? How boring!" Xerus only smirked at this remark and grabbed his blade, "good thing I mastered both gunplay and swordsmanship". The man showed an expression of fake surprise, "oh how impressive. I wonder why you are so afraid, Xerus. You obviously have incredible talent. She is so lucky to have a master to protect her." Xerus was overwhelmed with rage. How could a man that he never saw before in his life know about him this well? "No more games, who the hell are you? I want answers, now."

The man smirks and plays with the cane, "I go by many names, prince of darkness, the red being—" Xerus interrupted, "The Devil".


End file.
